


mirror | rorrim (shadows on the looking glass)

by Steamcraft



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Incest, Stilinski Twins, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Witches, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamcraft/pseuds/Steamcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks to his double. "You're Stu-art. Stuart. Stu for short."</p>
<p>Stu makes a face. "I like Stiles. Why aren't you Stuart?"</p>
<p>"Because I'm me, and only I can handle my real name. You're the double who gets what's left over or made up on the spot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	mirror | rorrim (shadows on the looking glass)

The witch doubles Stiles, and when they're getting to the Stilinski residence, trying to get their way upstairs without the Sheriff noticing, he _does notice_. And he sees Stiles and his twin, and all he can do is stand there for a moment while Stiles is trying to make some logical explanation--

"Dad, okay, there's no way to explain this but--"

"Stuart?" his Dad says breathlessly. Stiles' double looks from Stiles to (technically) their father and just blinks. Then his hand does a half-wave, and Stiles' is backtracking.

"What? Stuart?"

His dad looks at him and his confusion, and he runs a hand over his face. "Aw crap, Stiles, what did you do this time? How do werewolves do this?"

"Wait, wait, wait. No, let's go back to Stuart, Dad. Who's Stuart?"

His father gestures with a wave of his hand at the double, who's just as lost and confused as Stiles is. "Apparently not him. Obviously not him, given he died at birth. You had a twin."

Stiles stares. "Things like this are important to tell your kids, Dad. Do I have a sister I don't know about?"

"What, no--"

"Okay, just makin' sure, but that solves the later confusion when someone yells Stiles and we both answer." He looks to his double. "You're Stu-art. Stuart. Stu for short."

Stu makes a face. "I like Stiles. Why aren't you Stuart?"

"Because I'm me, and only I can handle my real name. You're the double who gets what's left over or made up on the spot."

Their dad shakes his head. "I'm going to pour me several well-deserved shots.  Find a way to fix this, Stiles. Just don't let me know how you do it."

"Goodnight, Dad," they both say at the same time, and the Sheriff pauses in his steps for only a second before continuing on, muttering.

At first its okay and well-managed. The pack researches for answers how to morph the double back into Stiles body, then when nothing comes for several months, it's not just a double anymore. The pack keeps referring to Stuart as Stiles' twin, a twin Stiles' never had the experiencing in having. Their dad has slipped a few times by calling them 'his boys', and while its pretty interesting to have a brother - _a twin_ \- Stiles notices the little changes in Stuart's personality, how it starts to differ from his own. Where Stuart is not Stiles' double, but his own person.

Stu doesn't have ADHD. He's focused, smart, and alert. He finds learning interesting and for hours he will sit at Stiles' computer just reading random pages on Wiki. Mathematics, physics, he rivals test scores against Lydia freakin' Martin for Christ's sake. Stu doesn't have ADHD, but he needs glasses.

One night, when the pack is about to head out into danger, Scott makes the mistake of looking at Stu for a Plan B rather than Stiles. Derek taps Scott on the shoulder.

" _That's_ Stiles," he says and points toward Stiles before Stu can give suggestions, but then Isaac steps in with his big stupid mouth:

"What's the difference?"

No one else sees it, but Stu fuckin'  _preens_. Stiles bites down on bitterness, throws his hands in the air, and says, "Fuck it, I'm out. Call me if you need a Plan C."

"Stiles," Scott and Derek say at the same time, but looking over his shoulder, Stiles sees Stu at the back, waving at his departure.

_Later, bro._

It feels most wrong, though, when Stu takes over Stiles' researching for the pack.

"What, no, this is definitely only my division," Stiles says when he spots the bestiary open on the computer as he comes into his bedroom, and Stu's already there reading up on Japanese mythology. Stu finally has the glasses he needed.

Stiles yanks the USB from the port, but the PDF doesn't disappear from the screen.

"You can wear out a drive from continuous plug-in and take-out," Stu says without looking from the page, "so I did you the favor of downloading it onto your computer."

Stiles makes a loud, frustrated noise. "Get out, Stu."

"No."

"What more do you want!!" Stiles yells, absolutely fed up now that his double in the matter of months has taken over everything Stiles does. "Do you want my friends? My dad?"

Stu snorts. "Done and done, baby brother."

"You're not my brother!!"

Stu gets up from the chair, then, and stands right in front of Stiles. It takes everything in him not to back down from the wicked gleam in Stu's eyes.

"I may as well be," he says softly. "I call it a second chance. Things happen for a reason, right? I went searching and found the death certificate. Stuart Stilinski, first born, died five minutes after birth." A crazy grin stretches his lips. "I'm meant to be here, Stiles."

Stiles shoves him back. " _No_ , you're not."

His hands are caught, and Stu shoves him against the wall. "I've done my own research, baby brother--"

" _Stop calling me that_!" Stiles thrashes against Stu's hold.

"And that witch's spell? Wouldn't have worked this long otherwise." That makes Stiles stop, looking at him with wide eyes. "A fluke, but a very good one."

"If you found the spell, why--" Stiles bites his tongue. "No, you don't want to leave. You found the spell, you probably even found the way to reverse it--"

"Of course--"

"But you also probably hid it where no one else can find it, so no one can make you go away." Stiles narrows his eyes. "As soon as I find it--"

Stu shoves him harder, and the force knocks his head against the wall. "Shut up. I'm here for good, whether you like it..."

His tongue swipes wetly along his throat's pulse point. Stiles freezes just for a second before he kicks out and forces Stu to step back. He swings out and connects his fist to Stu's face.

Heavy breathing fills the air. Stiles wipes the saliva from his neck, watching  _his twin_ warily. Stu wipes blood from his lip.

Then he looks at Stiles with a grin. "Whether you like it or not."


End file.
